


The Night Shift

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron was woken by that all too familiar cry he had already been woken up by several times that week. He squinted his eyes open, turned his head and read the time on his bedside clock: 3:12am. Great. He had had his head resting on Robert’s chest as they slept, embraced in the comfort of each others arms, both desperate to get a good nights sleep. Robert slowly started to get out of bed only to be gently pulled back down again by Aaron.

“You stay here and go back to sleep. I’ll go check up on him.” Aaron whispered.

“You sure?” Robert murmured with his raspy voice and eyes half shut.

“Yeah I’m sure, its my turn anyway. Plus you have that important meeting tomorrow, you need all the sleep you can get.” Aaron leaned in to press a quick kiss to Robert’s forehead. “Go back to sleep, I’ll be back in no time.” Robert hummed in response and rolled over as Aaron climbed out of bed.

Walking across the landing, the crying became louder and louder. When Aaron came to the door he quietly pushed it open, turned the lamp on which stood in the corner of the nursery, and walked over to the small wooden cot, picking up the baby. He was the most beautiful baby in the world, he had wispy blonde hair like Robert’s but Aaron’s bright blue eyes. 

“Sshhhh. Hey little man, What’s wrong? Daddy’s here, you’re alright. Sshhhh.” Aaron hushed, cradling and gently rocking the 6 month old in his arms. “You’ve woken your daddy up again, little troublemaker,” Aaron smiled before reaching down and kissing his son softly on the head. He walked back over to the crib and grabbed the dummy, placing it back into the baby’s mouth before gently stroking his cheek, “That’s better. Now then,” Aaron started, holding him more upright as the cries calmed down, “You tell me, Harry Patrick Sugden, what have you got to cry about, eh? You’ve got a lovely home, lots and lots of toys, a big big family who all love you to pieces” He said, slightly tickling Harry’s tummy causing a tiny giggle, “You’re so lucky to have all those amazing things, but most importantly, you’ve got your daddies… and I promise you, we are never gonna let anything or anyone hurt you, or upset you, or scare you because you,” a tear escaped Aaron’s eye, “you, little man, mean everything to us. We will always be there for you, no matter what, yeah?” The baby boy gurgled almost as if in response causing Aaron to smile. “Yeah.” He whispered before continuing to rock his and Roberts’ son to sleep.

 

Robert woke suddenly at the realisation that Aaron still wasn’t beside him. He looked at the clock: 4.08am. He pulled on some shorts and also journeyed to the nursery, only to be greeted by a sight that still to this day warmed his heart. Aaron was stood by the crib, cradling their son who was now fast asleep.

Robert walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder and placed a soft kiss to his neck.

“He’s fine. Come back to bed and get some sleep.” Robert whispered into Aaron’s ear before smiling down lovingly at his son. 

“Yeah, I’m coming now, just one sec…” Aaron said before returning to gaze at the tiny boy he held in his arms - he never thought in a million years he would ever feel this much love for one person, people used to tell him about the love for a child but he never believed them, not until Harry was born, but straight away, first time he lay his eyes on him, he knew exactly what they meant. He knew from that moment on that he would be the dad to him that Aaron never had. After a few minutes, Aaron lent down and carefully placed their son back into his crib, trying desperately not to wake him again. Robert leant down to place a kiss to Harry’s head, then grabbed Aaron’s hand and made their way back into bed.

“What?” Robert questioned after he noticed Aaron was staring at him.

“Nothing, just.., I love you.” Aaron said, a warmth filling his voice.

“I love you too,” Robert replied kissing Aaron sweetly on the lips, then returning back to how they were before. “Goodnight Aaron.”

“Night Robert.”


	2. Chapter 2

Robert was woken suddenly by the cries down the baby monitor, a very familiar sound which had brought him out of his sleep every night that week, when he thought about it, it happened every other week as well, _3:12 am_. However this week was different, he couldn't escape his responsibilities by passing them onto Aaron, he couldn't convince Aaron it was his turn this time or pretend he was asleep to get out of getting up. 

This week his bed was empty on Aaron's side which was something he could never get used to after having the comfort of him there practically each night since he could remember. Adam had managed to get a really good deal with a client but it involved a week spent at a convention, unfortunately for him it was an offer Aaron couldn't afford to refuse, no matter how reluctant he was to leave Robert and Harry. He huffed out a sigh before rolling out of bed and throwing on a t-shirt due to their room being filled with the cold winters air. Robert had always been the worst at getting out of bed, in the middle of the night or the morning, regardless of the time he always found it difficult, unlike Aaron. 

As he walked across to their babies room, the cries got louder and louder. Robert slowly pushed the door more open and flicked the switch on the lamp so that the room was dimly lit, enough for him to see but not bright enough it would hurt his eyes which were still getting used to being open after his deep sleep. He then walked over to their sons’ cot and saw the 9 month year old lay crying, a sight which always pulled at Roberts heart strings.

"Hey baba," He began, leaning down and carefully lifting him up before cradling him in his arms, "Oh dear," He hushed as he swayed their baby in attempt to calm him down.

"You missing your dada? Yeah I miss him too," He spoke leaning back down to the crib to pick up the dummy and gently placing it in Harry's mouth, causing his cries to slowly calm down. After rocking him back and forth for a few minutes Harry's cries had died down completely and was now looking up at his daddy, "Sshhhhh, there we go little man," Robert whispered, smiling down at his son. "You wanna know a secret Harry," He spoke as softly as possible, "I was so worried when you were a tiny tiny baby, scared I'd break you or drop you or you wouldn't like me, fair enough you couldn't tell me you didn't even if you wanted to," He smiled gazing down at the small baby in his arms.

"Luckily for you, you've got a dada who loves you more than anything in the world, and don't cry baba cause he'll be back soon," Robert was also comforting himself whilst saying this as even though he wouldn't admit it, he missed Aaron so much, especially now, "and a daddy who is doing his best, well, I'm trying to anyway..." His voice drifted into silence as he watched his son so contently at peace in his arms. 

"You know what harry, I reckon I'm doing alright," He whispered, earning a gurgled response from his baby almost as in agreement, "Yeah." He smiled before continuing to softly sway harry in his arms but being unsuccessful with sending him off to sleep. 

"Alright then baba, seeing as though dada isn't here..." Robert began before softly singing a lullaby to Harry, a trick he new worked but only tended to use when he was alone as he felt silly doing it, 

_"Edelweiss, edelweiss,_  
_Every morning you greet me,_  
_Small and white Clean and bright,_  
_You look happy to meet me,_  
_Blossom of snow May you bloom and grow,_  
_Bloom and grow forever,_  
_Edelweiss, edelweiss,_  
_Bless my homeland forever"_

Harry had sure enough drifted back to sleep, in Robert's arms and Robert could feel the warmth radiating from his tiny body, a sensation which flooded Robert's heart with even more love and adoration for the baby boy he felt lucky enough to call his and Aarons'. After a few moments of admiring him and making sure he was asleep, he gently placed him back into the crib, placed his favourite teddy next to him and lay his blanket over him before turning off the light and leaving to go back to his own room. 

As he climbed back into bed, he heard the quiet breathing of Harry on the baby monitor and reached for his phone before typing a text to Aaron, 

_It's your turn to wake up in the night next week. Ps We miss ya and love ya X_


End file.
